


Amortentia

by Emanning13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Amortentia, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 07:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20738273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emanning13/pseuds/Emanning13
Summary: Brewing a love potion that smells like the love of your life doesn't sound too bad, but is Harry ready to face the true identity of said person?





	Amortentia

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling

Harry was trying to focus on Slughorn in front of the potions classroom, but with Malfoy so close to him, he was having a hard time. All he knew was that they were brewing Amortentia, a love potion that smelled like whatever attracted you. He was nervous about that because he was in love with the Malfoy. He didn’t want his crush to how he felt. So he would have to bear it when they made the potion hoping he would not have to test it out. His friends knew about his crush and Hermoine gave him a sympathetic look when he looked to her, he just smiled at her nodding that he would be okay. Harry retrieved the ingredients while Malfoy set up their station. They worked together quietly and collaboratively. They had become friends after the war. It took a while, but Harry was stubborn and never gave up on becoming friends with Malfoy, or Draco as he called him now, but he didn’t want to ruin his friendship with him. He had told Hermoine and Ron about his crush and that he might be in love with him. His friends were very supportive, and actually tried to convince him to go after Draco, but he didn’t want to spook Draco and lose his friendship. He would rather have that than nothing at all. He believed he didn’t deserve happiness or love because he died in the forest, he gave it all up. He refocused on the task at hand, finishing the potion and trying to not let his secret out. They finished their potion, and the smell hit Harry like a bludger to the head. He smelled Malfoy’s cologne, his vanilla shampoo, green apples, and a hint of the aftermath of working with potions all day. ‘Oh Merlin’ Harry thought ‘It smells wonderful.’ He closed his eyes took a steadying breath and gathered a vile of the potion to hand to Slughorn. Draco vanished the rest of the potion. Slughorn walked over and Harry handed him the vile.

“Well done boys, looks like you are the first done and first to complete it correctly as well. 5 points to Gryffindor and Slytherin. And an O for the potion.” Slughorn smiled at them.

They cleaned up their station and sat back down at the desk, Draco read, and Harry zoned out thinking about trying to get over his crush while waiting for class to end. By the end most of the potions were completed except for Longbottoms and Finnigans. No one made the potion as well as Harry and Draco did.

“I want you all to write a paragraph on what Amortentia smelled like to you, due by next class. For those who did not complete their potion or got it wrong or need another wiff, I have a sample for you to smell.” Slughorn announced at the end of the hour.

Harry gathered his items, while most of his classmates went up to take a sniff of the Amortentia Harry and Draco made. He knew he would not need another wiff to write a paragraph about what he smelt. He left class with his thoughts swimming of what he would write and if Slughorn would notice who he would be writing about. It was lunch time. He couldn’t eat, stomach and knots, so he went to the library to write the paragraph. Hermoine and Ron joined him an hour later. As they sat down Hermoine gave him a reassuring smile, he smiled back.

“Having trouble with the potions homework?” Hermoine asked Harry.

“No. That’s not the problem. I just finished it. I think it’s my best work ever. I’m just worried if Slughorn will know who I am writing about or if this paragraph falls into the wrong hands and it gets back to you know who. I can’t have them finding out.” Harry replied honestly.

“Harry, I know you said this before, but why can’t you just tell them how you feel. Give them a chance. You never know what might happen.”

“Hermoine we’ve been over this, I could never be with them, the public would destroy them and any possible future we might have if it got out. I can’t do that to them. I don’t deserve happiness or love. I will finish school and take my NEWTS because I promised you I would. Then I don’t know what I want to do. I am not sure I want to be an Auror anymore. I’m tired of dark lords, and chasing down bad guys. I just want to be Harry, not Harry Potter the boy-who-lived-twice. I’m just so tired. I just can’t.”

“Mate, you do deserve to be happy, I know you might not think so, but you do. I might not be happy about you not wanting to be an Auror with me anymore, but that is okay. I just want you to do what you think is best for you.”

“Thanks Ron.”

“Oh Harry, you know that whatever you decide, we will support you, right?”

“Thanks ‘Mione. I love you guys both!”

He hugged them both. After that they talked about random stuff until it was time for Charms. They walked to the classroom quietly. Hermoine and Ron on either side of Harry as they sat down. They were protecting him, he knew. They knew how depressed he was lately. He was seeing a mind healer, who was helping with the depression and PTSD. In the evening he ate a small dinner with his friends and headed to bed early. The next few days progressed slowly for Harry, his mind reeling about passing in the paragraph he wrote, hoping Slughorn would not notice who it was about or Draco finding out about it either. He had avoided Draco at all costs. He knew he was being unfair. He thought about cutting off his friendship, but then he thought better of it because he didn’t want to lose his friendship with Draco. On Thursday, he woke up sluggish and dreaded going down to the dungeons. As he entered the classroom and sat gingerly next to Draco, he sighed.

“Everything okay, Harry?” Draco asked.

“What? Oh yeah, just preoccupied. Sorry.”

“Well, if you need to talk, let me know, we are friends, I know you’ve been avoiding me the last few days. I am not sure what I did, but I hope we are still friends.”

Harry looked at him sheepishly. “Sorry Draco, that Amortentia stuff really got to me and I needed to get my head straight. I am really sorry.”

“What did it smell like Ginny or something?”

“No. It wasn’t like that. It was a lovely smell, I just know I can’t… Never mind. Let’s focus on class shall we?”

Draco eyed him curiously but lucky for Harry he dropped it. They handed in their homework and spent the next hour taking notes on different love potions. At the end of class, Harry gathered his stuff and went to catch up with Ron and Hermoine.

“Harry, wait!” Draco ran up after him. “Please stop avoiding me. I still want to be friends.”

“I do to. I already apologized for avoiding you. Would you like to join us for lunch or something?”

“No, but maybe after lunch we can study in the library during our free period before Transfiguration?”

“Sure. See you after lunch.”

He sat with Ron and Hermoine at lunch and they chatted for a little before Hermoine finally blurted, “Harry James Potter, why have you been avoiding Draco? Why can’t you just tell him how you feel?”

“You know why I’ve been avoiding him. And I just can’t alright?! Leave it alone. My feelings will eventually go away. I will get over him. We only have a month left then I can go find myself. Maybe lose my virginity and live my life.”

“Oh Harry. I think you should tell him, but it’s not my place. I will leave it alone.”

“Thanks.” He finished his lunch. “I should go join Draco in the library. See you guys later.”

“See you.” They replied. He walked slowly to the library trying to gather all of his thoughts.

When he entered, he looked for the blond. And sat down across from him.

“Hey.” Harry greeted him.

“Hey. So, do you want to tell me why you’ve been avoiding me? I thought we were friends Harry. You can tell me anything.”

“You’re right Draco. I am sorry. I don’t know how it is in the wizarding world, but in the muggle world my issue is frowned upon. I didn’t know how you would react. The potion. It smells like someone, and I’m in love with them. I can’t tell them, but I was embarrassed about it.”

Draco looked at him confused. “I am not sure I understand. What is the issue?”

“I…. I am gay.” Harry blushed and looked down refusing to meet Draco’s eyes.

“Oh.” Draco said quietly. The silence increased between them.

“I’m sorry. If you don’t want to be friends with me anymore, I completely understand. I will… just leave now.”

“NO! Wait. I’m sorry Harry you just took me by surprise. I thought you were straight. What about Cho or Ginny? And the wizarding world is okay with homosexuality. There are ways to keep the lines going if you know what I mean.”

To that Harry looked shocked. He could still have kids, maybe his own? Even though he was gay, wow. He imagined a small blond boy with green eyes and smiled. He mentally shook himself, ‘that would never happen’ he chastised himself! “Well Cho, was because of Cedric, and Ginny basically chased after me, after I figured out I was gay, we broke it off and we stayed friends.”

“Well, tell me about this boy that you are apparently madly in love with.”

Harry blushed. “He’s smart, kind, funny, snarky, a great friend, brave, and devastatingly beautiful.”

“Wow. So, why can’t you tell them how you feel?”

“They wouldn’t want me like that.”

“Who wouldn’t want to be with you? You are the savior, the boy who lived twice.”  
“I don’t want someone who wants me for that. I want someone who sees me for me. Who sees just Harry. I hate all that fame stuff.”

“Well, then whoever they are would be lucky to have you. If they don’t realize that, then it is their fault.”

“Thanks Draco. I am just sure I am ready to face rejection.”

“What if it’s not rejection? And if you need me there, I am willing to help.”

Harry smiled at him weakly. “I could only hope that he wouldn’t reject me. I am glad you are willing to help me but I don’t think that will be necessary.” He closed his eyes took a deep breath and gathered all of his Gryffindor courage. ‘Here goes nothing,’ he thought. “Draco, I really hope you are right or I am about to make the biggest mistake of my life and look like a fool.”

“I don’t think you are Go for it.”

“I love you, Draco. I have for months. That Amortentia class sealed the deal. It smelled like you.I really would love it if we could be boyfriends.”

Draco smiled at him. “You oblivious Gryffindor. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I love you too.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Harry smiled leaned forward and kissed the blond. It was firm and so right. Draco had such nice soft pliant lips that moved with him naturally. This was what he was missing. He was missing his other half.

“I can’t believe how lucky I am.”

“No Harry, I am the lucky one.”<

They finished the year, both doing well on their NEWTs. They did get hounded by the press once their relationship was outed, but Draco stood by Harry through it all.

Years later Harry found himself married and blissfully happy teaching DADA at Hogwarts, while Draco was a healer at St. Mungo’s. He thanked Amortentia and Slughorn, for if it weren’t for them he was not sure he would have had the courage to seek out the life he had now.


End file.
